


A Bed With Your Name On It

by svtseasons



Series: Lyrics to Their Music [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Realistic, Song Lyrics, seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtseasons/pseuds/svtseasons
Summary: I thought of a cute scene for Seoksoon after hearing "Bed" by Nicki Minaj.Soonyoung visits the other dorm and becomes jealous when Seokmin's eyes are glued to the online shopping cart, not him.





	A Bed With Your Name On It

“Wow, your dorm looks so different from ours.”

 

Soonyoung exclaimed in wonder as he entered through the doors that Wonwoo was holding open for him. It had been a while since they split into two dorms, but the boys had been bouncing around abroad or practicing, so they only recently had settled down into their new rooms. 

 

“I’m sure it’s because Minghao was fed up with cleaning after you guys. Luckily, Mingyu hasn’t tired out yet,” Wonwoo chuckled, putting on his slippers. The living room and the kitchen area looked spacious and clean, multiple trash bins lined up against the wall for convenient separation of garbage. Against the adjacent wall, boxes and mail were stacked up neatly in piles, sorted according to the member they belonged to. The kitchen island was spotless. Soonyoung tried to remember if he had ever seen the surface of the island at his dorm, which was usually covered in snack food and parcels. 

 

“Hoshi, what are you doing here?”

 

“Hyung!” Soonyoung ran up to Joshua, who was standing in front of the microwave heating up dumplings. He nuzzled his full cheek against Joshua’s shoulder and the older one giggled. “I’m visiting,” Soonyoung explained, “since all the kids at my dorm pretty much got to visit yours multiple times but I haven’t.”

 

“Oh, man, you picked the wrong time, buddy. Mingyu went to visit his family, and Woozi and Coups just went to play games at the PC-bang.”

 

“Aw… it’s okay. Wonwoo will keep me company.”

 

“Uh, you wish. I’m going to go to the PC-bang, too-- ouch!” Wonwoo struggled against Soonyoung’s headlock. “No,” Soonyoung gritted his teeth, “you are going to give me a tour of the dorm, sir.”

 

Wonwoo begrudgingly obliged. He showed his and Coup’s room first. (“Wow, these keyboards light up! What’s the point of going to the PC-bang? Your room is practically one already.”) Then, he went across the hall and opened the door to Woozi and Mingyu’s room, which was very minimalist. (“It looks cramped, like more of a Woozi-sized room than Mingyu-sized.”) Joshua, done with his dumplings, showed off his room and the guitars on display. (“Cool! Hyung, can I play them?”) And then finally, they got to the end of the hall.

 

“And this is-”

 

“Dokyeomie!”

 

Soonyoung screeched as he saw Seokmin sitting in the computer chair, his eyes glued to the screen. Excited, Soonyoung dove into the blue-green comforter on the bed and rolled around. He recognized that musky-sweet scent of Seokmin and felt it pass through his nostrils gently. After he had settled into the bed, he turned his head to stare at Seokmin, who has not moved a centimeter since Soonyoung had come into the room. A little bit disappointed at the lack of welcome, Soonyoung soon got up from the bed and explored the room, opening and closing the closet door, turning on the different humidifiers and shifting through the items on the bedside table. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Wonwoo asked as he nudged his head into the room. “Nothing,” Soonyoung answered, shifting his eyes to the side again to look at Seokmin, who still had no reaction. Wonwoo shrugged and climbed next to him on the bed with a hand-held game console in his hand. 

 

“Hey, get off.”

 

“No.” 

 

“I said, bug off!”

 

“Why should I?”

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo fought, struggling to push each other off the bed. Seokmin finally turned around at the ruckus, just in time to see Soonyoung kick Wonwoo off of the bed with a triumphant growl. 

 

“Hyung… what are you guys doing?”

 

Slightly embarrassed by Seokmin’s surprised look, Soonyoung looked down at the floor where Wonwoo was now glaring at him. “Kwon Soonyoung, why are you acting like this bed has your name on it?” he spat as he picked up his Switch. 

 

“It does.”

 

“What?”

 

“It does. Have my name on it. Look.”

 

Soonyoung lifted the mattress. Wonwoo peered in closely, his eyes squinting. There was a sticker underneath the bed that said, “Dokyeom is Hoshi’s”. With a look of true disgust that can only be displayed by the closest of friends, Wonwoo gave Soonyoung the finger. 

 

“Gross.”

“Deal with it, loser.” Soonyoung stuck his tongue out as Wonwoo backed away and ran out of the room. 

 

Turning his head back to his phone, which was playing a clip of their Japanese concert performance, Soonyoung caught a glimpse of Seokmin’s reddened face. 

 

“Hyung, what did you do?”

 

“What? I’m only playing around.”

 

“But… but it’s too much! Why would you put that there?”

 

Now it was Soonyoung’s turn to be upset. 

 

“You know what? I came here all excited because I missed you. I miss hanging out with you. You’re always rooming with Jeonghan hyung when we go abroad so you sleep early and never hang out with me. We don’t get to cuddle when we’re home because now we’re split up between the dorms. So I got here to spend some quality time with you, and you didn’t even look in my direction.” 

 

He paused, pushing down the tears that were starting to well up. Turning away from Seokmin, Soonyoung dug deeper into the fluffy comforter. 

 

“Hey, hyung, don’t be like that… C’mon,” Seokmin gently prodded, creeping in next to Soonyoung. 

 

“What am I supposed to think? I feel like I’m the only one who wanted us to spend time with each other. I get hurt too, you know. You’re eyes are glued to the computer, doing God-knows-what--”

 

“I was bidding on Yu Gi Oh cards for you,” Seokmin sighed, gently brushing Soonyoung’s hair, which was peeking out of the comforter. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“I know, we really don’t have much time to hang out and this is something that I enjoy doing with you. So I wanted to make it special, even if it’s a childish game. I’m bidding and buying new cards for you right now, so I was focused on that. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh…” Soonyoung felt worse about himself by the second. Here he was, picking fights with Wonwoo and Seokmin when all Seokmin was trying to do was get new cards for him. 

 

“Hyung… why did you put your name on my bed, though?” asked Seokmin cheekily after a few moment of back-hugging silently. Soonyoung giggled. “I wanted to mark my territory. Since I’m a tiger.” He turned around to face Seokmin, who was just looking at him with a blank expression on his face. Soonyoung’s ears started to turn red. When Seokmin just looked at him like that, he didn’t know what to do or what to think. But Seokmin soon broke out in a wide grin. “So cute. Hyung, you’re too cute.” 

 

“I’m cute?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then give me a kiss.”

 

Seokmin pecked Soonyoung on the forehead gently but Soonyoung let out a whine. 

 

“No… not there.”

 

“Here?”

 

Wrapping his hands around Soonyoung’s head, Seokmin planted his lips on each chubby cheek. But Soonyoung shook his head again. His teeth showing and lips opening into a heart shape, Seokmin waited for Soonyoung to push out his lips in a pout. 

 

“Mmm.”

 

Their lips meeting together, Seokmin twisted his body so that he was on top of Soonyoung, still holding onto the cheeks gently. As the kiss deepened, his heart jumped at the sound of Soonyoung’s low moan into his throat. They broke apart just as Soonyoung was about to run out of breath. Panting heavily, Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s back. 

 

“Hyung… this is dangerous.”

 

“What is?” Soonyoung asked innocently, his hips rolling into Seokmin’s thigh. He enjoyed watching Seokmin squirm at the audacity of his actions. Seokmin glanced back at his door. Through the walls, they could hear Joshua and Wonwoo carrying on a conversation in the kitchen. Biting his lip, Seokmin jumped off the bed and slowly twisted the lock on the door handle into a click. Soonyoung’s stomach did somersaults. 

 

Smiling, Seokmin jumped right back into bed over Soonyoung. “You asked for it, hyung.” 

 

In the haze of making out, Soonyoung could barely register anything besides the feeling of Seokmin’s tongue and lips on his neck and those strong fingers gripping against his bare back. When did they take their shirts off? It didn’t matter. Nothing was ever apparent with Seokmin. They had crept into each other’s lives and hearts, ever since Seokmin came into the company as a trainee. When did they even first kiss? Soonyoung vaguely remembered the same musky-sweet scent of Seokmin overriding his logic as they shared their first kiss in the darkened silence of the practice rooms after everyone had left. But it wasn’t like they were in love and in a dating relationship. They just clicked. When Soonyoung felt down, Seokmin was there to build him up. When Seokmin was stressed out, Soonyoung used his cuteness to help him relax. And somehow, over the years, their kisses became a bit bolder and their intimacy grew deeper. 

 

“That’s not fair,” Soonyoung panted as Seokmin pulled down Soonyoung’s briefs. The younger boy just grinned up at him and started to lap and tease down the stomach, which was tensing up with every move he made. Soonyoung covered his face. His member was already a little bit erect from all of the action. He felt Seokmin’s mouth, warm and slippery, envelope around him. 

 

“Mmh-- look, hyung, I can fit the whole thing in my mouth!”

 

“Can you please shut up?”

 

Soonyoung hissed in embarrassment. But he took a look and saw Seokmin’s wide mouth completely taking in Soonyoung’s dick down to the very hilt. Stimulated even more by the feeling of Seokmin’s strong tongue swirling around, Soonyoung felt his blood rush down and moaned. Seokmin smiled as he bobbed his head, his eyes folding handsomely into a crescent moon. Soonyoung was nearly in tears at the sight on Seokmin attending to his entire shaft, kneading Soonyoung’s ass with his strong hands. Afraid of being heard by the other two in the dorn, Soonyoung covered his mouth with the back of his hand and bit down, feeling himself being driven to the edge by Seokmin’s insistence. 

 

“Seokmin, I’m close… take it out of your mouth,”

 

“Why?”

 

The vibration of Seokmin’s voice against his dick almost made Soonyoung come completely undone. He pushed Seokmin’s head off and clenched his toes as he tried not to come on Seokmin’s face. Seokmin lifted his head to stare directly into Soonyoung’s eyes and grabbed the just-freed shaft with his hand. Soonyoung couldn’t breathe. He looked straight into Seokmin’s unwavering gaze until the pumping finally pushed him over the edge. He yelled as he clenched his eyes, hips bucking into Seokmin’s hand as he rode out the climax. Seokmin was already nipping at his ears, whispering sweet nothings as Soonyoung’s body relaxed and became pliant underneath him. 

 

“Soonyoung, are you okay?” Joshua’s muffled voice sounded concerned from across the door. Soonyoung yelled back quickly. “Yep, just stubbed my toe!” He gently swatted a snickering Seokmin, hushing him so he could be quiet. Soon, they heard the front door slam shut. 

  
  


“Do you want me to… you know, do yours too?” Soonyoung turned to Seokmin, who was lying beside him. Seokmin pointed down at the bulge underneath the glistening splatters of his tan stomach, which was protesting against the boxers.  “Uhm, I think I’d prefer a different kind of help, hyung.” Soonyoung turned pink at the sight of his own cum against Seokmin’s toned stomach. 

 

“But… It’s been a while.”

 

“So. Is that a challenge to duel?”

 

Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows, smiling at Soonyoung’s face, which was turning red again. He didn’t wait for Soonyoung’s answer. Taking some of the slick liquid from his stomach to his hand, Seokmin sat up, holding Soonyoung’s left leg up with one hand. It was already slippery down there with all of the saliva from his teasing and Soonyoung’s excitement. Seokmin places his fingers over the entrance and started to work the cum in as a lubricant, ignoring Soonyoung’s protests. It was not going to be enough for Soonyoung to be comfortable, though. He kept thinking as he watched Soonyoung writhing underneath, his eyes closed. 

 

“Hold on.”

 

Seokmin opened the drawer by his desk to pull out a row of condoms and a hand cream tube. He squeezed some of the hand cream onto his finger and started to rework the fingers into Soonyoung, who was now moaning obscenely into his own hand. He opened a pack of condom and wrapped it around two fingers. Gently, he inched in, coaxing more moans out from Soonyoung. Slow but relentless teasing eventually got him to swipe just over the spot that made Soonyoung push his hips off the bed. But Seokmin was not about to let him pass. He pressed and slid against the area over and over while his left hand pinned Soonyoung’s pelvis down to the mattress. 

 

“No! Nnngh, enough…”

 

Soonyoung was in agony. Seokmin’s fingers refused to let him breathe even for a moment. He felt himself being stretched and stimulated, all of his blood and consciousness rushing down to where Seokmin was touching him. He almost pushed Seokmin away when the fingers rotated and pressed even harder into the walls, stimulating the prostate right behind it. Writhing and lifting almost the entire torso off of the sheets every time those fingers pushed against the spot, he started pleading with Seokmin to stop. 

 

“Seok-- inside-- please.”

 

“No, hyung, I know when it’s going to be good enough for you to feel good.”

 

The low whisper and grunt struck a sort of awe into Soonyoung. He knew how hard it was for Seokmin to hold back for so long, but Seokmin never took shortcuts. Seokmin was too nice to think of short cuts, always dependable and hard-working. Even in bed. And Soonyoung knew he was lucky to be the recipient of this kind of love. 

 

When Seokmin felt sufficiently pleased with the way he played with Soonyoung’s butt and how the older boy was starting to lose focus in his eyes from all of the stimulation, he took his fingers out, tossed away the used condom, and opened a fresh one for himself. Soonyoung pouted a bit as Seokmin had already rolled it over his erect penis before Soonyoung could do it to him. Quickly, Seokmin spread out Soonyoung’s leg wider. It was already pink, swollen, and slick down there. He motioned for Soonyoung to grab on to his own legs and Soonyoung did, after hesitating for a second and gulping. 

 

He always took his time entering, not only for Soonyoung’s sake but to savor the moment. He liked the way Soonyoung tightened and relaxed in anticipation when Seokmin introduced just the tip. He moved in slowly, feeling Soonyoung tighten at the slowest movement. He brushed away Soonyoung’s sweat from his forehead before entering all the way in. 

 

Soonyoung could never get fully use to it. The way that Seokmin stretched and filled him up. It was a strange sensation, even after all this time. It was neither good nor bad; it just felt different. The first time they had slept together like this, Soonyoung was shocked that Seokmin’s large member could, in fact, fit inside him. There was something strange about it, how it felt so wrong but also so perfectly right. 

 

Seokmin started moving, however, before Soonyoung could finish that thought. He pushed deliberately against the area that made Soonyoung really sensitive. Without hesitation, Seokmin’s tongue was on Soonyoung’s nipples, playing and teasing each side. Not too long after, Soonyoung started moaning again, trying to hold back the noise in his throat as he felt Seokmin push deeper and deeper into him. Seokmin’s heavy breathing mixed with the sound of their skin slapping together, the rhythm accelerating and then slowing, speeding up and slowing down again as intense rushes of pleasure hit Soonyoung. 

 

“Kyeom-ah, please, mmh! Faster-”

 

Soonyoung’s plea was interrupted by Seokmin’s hands flipping Soonyoung onto all fours. 

 

“Don’t flip me-- hnngh! Mmmph, keep-”

 

Soonyoung lost his train of thought as Seokmin slammed harder and at a more erratic pace into Soonyoung, his swollen shaft pressing Soonyoung to the limits. Seokmin’s warm hand was already wrapped around Soonyoung’s penis, jerking it off for the second time today. The pace was too much for Soonyoung to handle. Pleasure was rushing through him. He screamed as he came into Seokmin’s hand again, his insides clenching, loosening, fluttering. Seokmin’s moaned as he slammed a few more times into a melting Soonyoung before reaching orgasm himself.

 

They stayed still for a few moments, panting and catching their breath. Soonyoung was practically laid out on his stomach while Seokmin snuck a few pecks into the back of Soonyoung’s neck. 

 

“So,” Soonyoung broke the silence, “which cards are you getting me? I promise, I’ll beat you next time.”

 

They both broke out in laughter as Seokmin tied off the condom, getting a few wet tissues from the bedside stand to wipe Soonyoung down with. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he wipe down the smooth milky skin marked with red. But it’s not his fault, Seokmin decided, that Soonyoung decided to be cute and territorial today. 


End file.
